megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man X (character)
Mega Man X, or in the Japanese version, commonly called "X", is the main protagonist of the Mega Man X series. X also serves as a guide during the Mega Man Zero series and appears as Biometal Model X in the Mega Man ZX series. He is the successor of the original Mega Man and is Dr. Thomas Light's greatest creation. X is a Maverick Hunter who fights with his partners Zero and Axl in order to maintain peace and stability in world and protect humans and Reploids alike from Maverick Reploids, though X would like nothing better than the opportunity to stop fighting. X is the first robot to possess sophisticated technology and behavioral adaptation, based on the last design of Dr. Light. Dr. Cain, the scientist who found him, was never able to fully analyze X's internal systems and system code. Despite this, Cain was able to replicate X's general architecture, making X the precursor to each and every Reploid brought into production. This makes him the proverbial 'father' of the Reploids. Though X and Zero are technically not Reploids, as they are the first of their kind, they are known as Reploids to reduce confusion. Personality X was designed and created by Dr. Light to be the first of a new generation of robots - robots who could think and make their own decisions without programming limitations. Unique among all of Dr. Light's creations, including Mega Man, X possessed incredible physical and reasoning capabilities. However, Light feared that, since X didn't have any moral programming that held him back from doing evil things, he could become a grave threat to the world. Therefore, he sealed X away into a special capsule that would test his systems in a myriad of scenarios designed to ensure that X would be able to discern right from wrong and be always willing to do the right thing. Apparently, this process would take more than 30 years, and Light was very old and would not live to see X leave the capsule and enter the world. He left a warning on the computer in the lab he placed the capsule in and ordered everyone that may find the capsule not to release the robot within until testing was complete. Maverick Hunter X, the 2006 remake of the original Mega Man X, shows a slightly different series of events. The Day of Σ, an unlockable prologue OVA included on the UMD, shows Dr. Light speaking with X several times during his creation, while in the SNES game Light sealed X away without activating him once. Furthermore, Light's intention of sealing X was different in Maverick Hunter X. Instead of fearing that X would become a threat because of his immaturity, Light feared that it would be the humans who were immature and not ready to live together with a robot as similar to a human as X would be by the time he finished his work. Instead, Light wanted him to fight for the people of the future and guide them to peace and happiness. Though X fights with all his might against Sigma and his Mavericks, he is a pacifist at heart. X would like nothing more than the fighting to be over, and for humans and Reploids to coexist peacefully next to each other, like his creator had always wished. He cares deeply for the victims of the war and for his friends who've fought so long with him, especially Zero, who he regards as his best friend. History Maverick War era Creation & Awakening X's creation by the hands of Thomas Light began at some point during the later days of the original Mega Man series, but no exact dates were given. He was designed to be a successor of the original Mega Man, superior in movement and power, as well as in individuality and independency. He was created with a unique system that allowed him to think, feel and act completely on his own. However, fearing that he would be a threat to the world because of the immaturity of his unexperienced circuits (or because the world wasn't ready for him according to Maverick Hunter X), Light sealed him away in a capsule that would test the reliability of his circuits to prove his maturity. Said testing would take approximately 30 years and since he was already an old man, Light recorded a warning which he included on the capsule's computer not to open the capsule until the internal systems allowed this. On September 18th 20XX, Mega Man X was sealed away. The sleeping robot eventually passed all tests the capsule had prepared for him and he was found in the year 2114 (according to the Mega Man X title screen) by scientist Dr. Cain. Cain, not being an expert in robotics, was baffled by the design specifications Light had included on the computer as even a century later they were ahead of anything the world had ever seen. From these specifications and with the help of X, Cain began developing his own version of next-generation robots, which came to be known as Reploids. However, the Reploids never received the same ethical testing as X. Apparently because of this oversight, over time more and more Reploids began to act strange and, eventually, become violent against humans and even other Reploids. These Reploids were deemed "Maverick" (Irregular in Japan) and, as incidents of Reploids going Maverick increased, the human government decided to found a department which was supposed to deal with the Mavericks, the Maverick Hunters. Feeling responsible for this situation, X joined the Maverick Hunters and became part of Sigma's 17th Elite Unit. While other operatives such as Sigma and Zero has been higher classes, X remained at B-class. This was most likely due to a tendency in X to hesitate in battle instead of fully committing. This tendency caused other Maverick Hunters, such as Vile, to look down on X as weak. It has been noted, however, that X has "limitless potential" should he choose to access it (according to Cyber Peacock in Mega Man X4), and that Sigma, Zero, and Dr. Cain have all seen his potential from the beginning. The Day of Σ While X was a member of Sigma's Elite Hunter Unit 17, he befriended many other members of this unit, particularly the S-A class hunter Zero. The Hunters were busy though, as giant Mechaniloids (Reploids which were not designed to look human)began attacking Abel City. The Maverick Hunters were baffled as to who was behind the attacks. During one of the battles against the berserk Mechaniloids it became apparent to Sigma that X would refuse to use his weapons if an ally was in danger. After speaking to Dr. Cain, Sigma discovered that his worrying is what makes him so advanced. It was then that Sigma became obsessed with X. X and Zero began investigating these events to discover the hacker causing Mechaniloid outbreaks throughout Abel City. The two hunters traced the signal being sent to the Maverick Mechailoids, where they discovered that the hacker responsible for the rampaging Mavericks was none other than Sigma. X and Zero fought Sigma, but were damaged in the encounter, allowing Sigma to escape. Sigma eventually turned his lieutenants Maverick, and launched an attack against Abel City, leading into Mega Man X. Mega Man X / Maverick Hunter X Mega Man X begins with X, expressing guilt because he had a part in creating the Reploids, joining the remaining Hunters, then led by Zero. With Zero's help, X eventually defeated the Mavericks and their head, Sigma, but at the cost of Zero's life against Vile. Mega Man X2 Mega Man X2 picks up where Mega Man X left off, as the Hunters have tracked down the remaining Mavericks. The X-Hunters, a group of Mavericks who wish to destroy X, gather the parts of Zero's corpse, seeking to use them as bait to lure X to his destruction. X destroys the X-Hunters and gathers Zero's parts, eventually discovering that Sigma was behind the plot all along. If the player gathers Zero's parts before assaulting Sigma's HQ (at the North Pole), Dr. Cain says he still has Zero's microchip and can rebuild him, but it will take some time. Before reaching Sigma's lair, X is confronted by an evil, black Zero clone. When X defeats the clone, the real Zero arrives and destroys it with one swing of his Z-Sword. The player can choose to ignore the X-Hunters; in this case, Zero shows up with a grudge against X for not rescuing him from the hands of Sigma's lackeys. After being beaten, Zero comes to his senses and rejoins X and the Maverick Hunters, but plays no further part in the game. (This ending is considered non-canonical, as it is not reflected in later games.) X confronts and destroys Sigma once again, while the newly-rebuilt Zero destroys Sigma's central computer. Mega Man X3 Mega Man X3 reveals that there has been a period of peace after a Reploid scientist named Dr. Doppler created a supposed cure for the Maverick Virus. This cure turns out to be an ineffectual placebo, however, and the Maverick Hunters find themselves overwhelmed with a massive Maverick uprising. X and Zero enter the fray and discover that the virus and Sigma are one and the same, explaining why Sigma keeps coming back. X and Zero destroy Sigma's new battle body (built by Doppler, who had been infected with the virus). It is revealed but unbeknown to X that his ultimate fate to save the human race would be to destroy Zero. This is a mildly misleading translation from the Japanese version, which merely says that X knows in his heart that he is destined to fight Zero. X3 is also the first game where the player is given the option of playing through as Zero. Once during any normal Maverick stage, X can interface with Zero, warping Zero into the stage at the exact spot at which X left off. Mega Man Xtreme Mega Man Xtreme is set between Mega Man X3 and X4. In this game, a hacker named Techno has invaded the Hunters' Mother Computer and is using the data of previous Mavericks against the organization. With the help of Middy, X goes into cyberspace, where he discovers that Sigma had "influenced" Techno. X accidentally destroys Techno, then learns that Middy is Techno's twin brother, and that destroying Techno destroyed Middy as well. X, crushed, challenges Sigma once again and defeats him, extracting a measure of vengeance. Mega Man Xtreme 2 Mega Man Xtreme 2, which is set sometime after Xtreme, takes X and Zero to Laguz Island, where they battle the Soul Erasers, Berkana and Gareth. X defeats Berkana and Zero defeats Gareth, and the two team up to defeat Sigma. Mega Man X4 Mega Man X4 reveals that Zero is the origin of the Sigma Virus. The Repliforce War breaks out, because the Maverick Hunters judged a faction of Reploids as Mavericks without good reason. X, though, was led away from the real targets by a spy of Sigma named Double and it was Zero this time who foiled Sigma's plan by hunting down the Repliforce and destroying its top officers and Sigma himself, killing a good friend named Colonel and Iris in the process. X, realizing that he was tricked and discovering that Sigma had set up the entire plan, became very frustrated and swiftly disposed of Double. This time, though, he was beginning to doubt his ability to remain sane, and he told Zero that if he ever were to go Maverick that Zero would have to take care of him. Mega Man X5 By Mega Man X5, the Repliforce has been completely wiped out. With peace restored, the Hunters hire several new officers, including Alia. Unfortunately, X gets into a confrontation with the Sigma Virus and accidentally spreads it all over Earth. This turns out to be yet another of Sigma's evil schemes. In addition, Sigma attempts to send the space colony Eurasia into the Earth, thus spreading the virus further, in order to awaken Zero's true self. Under one story possibility, X faces off with Zero after he ignored orders to report back to Base for a full physical check on his virus readings. In the other story possibility, the overwhelming amount of the virus becomes a catalyst that exposes Zero's true self. The former is considered to be the canon storyline. Sigma reveals to X that Zero's true form is the one that emerges when he is powered up with the Maverick Virus (this mechanic is also reflected during gameplay). As it turns out, Zero was the one who had spread the virus to Sigma during their first confrontation, as shown in a cutscene during Mega Man X4. Sigma also speaks of a mysterious new ally who built a body for him. He also says that this person is interested in Zero "as if he was his own father" and claims that he and X know each other well, because they were enemies in the past (obviously referring to the character of Dr. Wily form the Mega Man series). Once beaten, Sigma claims he will take down Zero with him. As X and Zero both lay damaged from Sigma's massive explosion, X stands over Zero's battered body, hoping for signs of life. Sigma's remains then fire a blast straight through X and Zero. Zero revives for just a moment, destroying Sigma's remains and then passing away. X was badly injured, and Dr. Light miraculously repaired him. Mega Man X6 During the Nightmare Outbreak in Mega Man X6, X is still coping with the loss of his friend, unaware that Zero is still alive. The Zero Nightmare - a clone of Zero created by an infected Reploid researcher named Gate (who was Alia's former colleague) - smears Zero's name and is promptly defeated by X. Upon doing this, Zero reveals himself again to an elated X. Together, they swear to eliminate the evil source of the Nightmares, and do so with Alia's help. Sigma is once again revealed to be a part of the catastrophe, and is defeated by X. X claims that he now has more important things to do, such as rebuilding the Earth, and if Sigma were to come back, he would defeat him again and again, as many times as it takes. After the battle he saves the remains of Gate for Alia to repair, because he knew what it was like to lose a colleague and didn't want to see any more innocent Reploids die. Alia thanks him for this, and they swear to try to rebuild the Earth. Alternatively, X doesn't find Zero through the game, and Zero seals himself without X's knowledge. Mega Man X7 Months later shortly before the events of Mega Man X7, the Maverick Hunters were severely crippled as X retired from active duty to pursue more peaceful means to end the constant fighting. In his absence, a new Maverick-hunting faction known as "Red Alert" began hunting Mavericks, often with questionable tactics. Zero was summoned to the scene of a rampage in the city and found a young Reploid named Axl trying to flee Red Alert. He rescued Axl, and what ensued resulted in a harsh custody battle between the Hunters and Red Alert. X eventually returned to the Hunters and fought alongside Axl and Zero, eventually discovering Sigma back at it again, manipulating the whole fiasco from behind the scenes. The trio confronted the maniacal Reploid and defeated him once more. Mega Man X8 During the Jakob elevator incident in Mega Man X8, X is back once again investigating a crab-like Maverick in a forest. This time, he seems to have much more resolve for fighting, although there are times where he contemplates the need for peaceful resolutions. Along with Zero and Axl, he was able to travel to the Moon and stop Sigma and a new villain known as Lumine. This entailed plans to replace every Reploid with "New generation Reploids", which have a built in copy chip and are claimed to "go Maverick at will." However, the battle with Lumine left X dejected as his companion Axl was left comatose and the fact that the Reploid race would always be Mavericks. However with Zero's words, X is somewhat comforted and the duo returned to the Maverick Hunter base. Mega Man X: Command Mission Some time after the discovery of Force Metal, Epsilon created a Reploid army in Giga City (a city built for Force Metal excavation). Epsilon fought for Reploid rights, but the Federation Government decided he was to dangerous. The Federation government sent the Maverick Hunters X, Zero, and Shadow to Giga City to defeat Epsilon and his "Rebellion Army". The three Hunters reach Epsilon but Shadow betrays X and Zero and reveals that he is working for Epsilon. After an all out attack by the four Rebellion Army leaders, or "Cadres", X and Zero are separated. X spends the rest of the game teaming up with the Resistance inside Giga City, and defeating the Rebellion Army Mavericks. He gains many new allies and also reunites with both Zero and Axl, who arrived in the city looking for some info on his copy powers (as Axl's Copy ability supposedly was developed here). After many intense battles, one which cost X's ally Spider his life, X engages Epsilon in battle. After his defeat Colonel Redips, the Federation officer who commanded the Maverick Hunters in this mission appears before X. He takes the "Supra Force Metal" (which had the power to spread the Maverick Virus all over the world) from X. As X bids his new allies goodbye, Colonel Redips' gunship attacks X and his friends killing Chief R. Angered, X and his crew chase after Redips and engage him in battle where he reveals that he was Spider all along. Now equipped with 2 Supra Force Metals, X and the others are no match for Great Redips. Thanks to Ferham however, they manage to defeat him. After the battle Epsilon is cleared of his Maverick status and Colonel Redips is stated as the true Maverick Mastermind in all official records. The Elf Wars Several years later, X had ended the Maverick Wars with the help of the "Sigma Antibody Program", Mother Elf, a Cyber-elf created after Zero is analyzed. Some time after this, Doctor Weil altered the Mother Elf, turning her into the Dark Elf, and stole Zero's original body to create Omega, starting the "Elf Wars". Zero's "mind and soul" where set in a new body, and he fought along X to defeat Omega. For the damages Omega and Weil had caused, Weil was modified and banished from Neo Arcadia, and Omega was banished to outer space. After this war, Zero sealed himself again, and the original X founded Neo Arcadia. A century passed, and sometime during this time period, X used his physical body to seal the Dark Elf, but he continued to exist as a Cyber-elf. Neo Arcadia era Mega Man Zero X first appears as a mysterious image in a computer during Zero's battle against a Golem, and gives the Z-Saber to Zero which destroyed the Golem in one hit. Zero then heads to the Resistance base with the human Ciel. There he learns that the legendary hero who saved the world from the Maverick Virus, is now ruling it with an iron fist. That hero is X, and he is leading a massive Reploid genocide. He is apparently destroying Reploids 'for the sake of humanity,' while leading Neo Arcadia, a safe haven for humans and a base of operation against 'Maverick' Reploids. Zero decides to help the Resistance hoping to gain his memory back, as he temporarily lost it due to being woken up early. However, the mysterious Cyber-elf X continues to help Zero and the Resistance. He reappears at the Resistance Base after surviving its second siege, and gives the Resistance the coordinates to Neo Arcadia and disabling the protection programs to its inner sanctums, but not before giving a cryptic clue to his true identity. Zero later learns that the X that rules over the world is a fake, built by Ciel because the real X went missing. This Copy X however believes he is far superior in every way than X ever was. He then proceeds to fight Zero. After the first round of their battle, Zero tells Copy X, "I may have lost my memory, but my body seems to remember... that the original X was mightier than you..." After ultimately defeating X's clone, more of Zero's memories of the real X came flooding back: "I've just remembered something... He was not as naive as you are. That's what made him a hero." After this final battle with the copy Zero sees the Cyber-elf X, who now reveals himself in his ethereal form. He tells Zero that he is tired of fighting and wants to rest for a while. He requests Zero to take his place as the defender of both humans and Reploids. Mega Man Zero 2 X has a somewhat larger role in this game. He first appears after Zero defeats Hyleg Ourobockle. He tells Zero that the "Baby Elves" will do anything to reunite with their mother, the Dark Elf. "Stir the humans' minds and bring chaos... It's all to meet their mother, the Dark Elf.... The Dark Elf that I sealed..." Upon saying this X disappears. Later in the game Elpizo succeeds in obtaining both Baby Elves right before Zero's eyes. Elpizo then heads to break the seal of the Dark Elf. X appears before Zero yet again and tells him that the Dark Elf is responding to her children. Fearing the worst he tells Zero to finish off Elpizo quickly, leaving Zero to wonder exactly what the Dark Elf is and why the name sounds so familiar. destroying X's body]] After many battles Zero arrives at the tower where X used his body as a seal to keep the Dark Elf contained (which explains why he was in a Cyber-elf form). For Elpizo to obtain the Elf's power he must "break" the seal of the Dark Elf. Now insane Elpizo gloats about how he will destroy the Legendary Hero X. Zero rushes to save his friend and stop the Dark Elf from awakening. Elpizo uses his power to trap Zero in an energy field, and he forces Zero to watch as he stabs X's body with with his beam rapier, destroying X's body and awakening the Dark Elf. The two Baby Elves fly to their mother and all three enter Elpizo's body. After an intense fight Zero emerges victorious. The Dark Elf, her curse fading only for a moment, showers the dying Elpizo with her power, turning him into a Cyber-elf and saving his life. As soon as she flees, X appears one more time and says, "She wasn't always called the 'Dark Elf'... When she was born, she had a mission to save the world, and she had another name. However, when her ability became a threat, they began to call her the 'Dark Elf'... Since someone called Dr. Weil placed a curse on her..." The game ends with Zero declaring that he knows her, and somewhere miles away a mysterious man talking about "Omega's Awakening".???: "It seems the Dark Elf has been awakened. Hee hee hee hee. The time has come for you to take action, Omega..." - Quote from the game Mega Man Zero 2. Mega Man Zero 3 Mega Man Zero 3 reveals a lot of info about both X and Zero, and X himself is a major protagonist in this game. Even though his body was destroyed in the previous game X still appears to give Zero and the Resistance help. When Zero battles the rebuilt Copy X, the real X appears and reveals that Dr. Weil is only using Copy X so he can gain power. Dr. Weil placed a trap on Copy X that would destroy him if he transformed into his ultimate battle form. As X tried to tell Copy X this, Copy X wouldn't listen, his hatred and anger kept increasing. Copy X eventually did transform into his final form which resulted in his death. Weil then spoke to the Neo Arcadian nation and told the people that Copy X was killed by the Resistance. It was then that Weil assumed command of Neo Arcadia and promised to wipe the Resistance out. Later in the game Zero learns that Mega Man X used the Mother Elf to end the Maverick Wars over 100 years ago, and Weil started the Elf Wars using the Dark Elf. Once the Resistance discovers the rest of info about the Elf Wars, Dr. Weil uses the Dark Elf's powers to control every Reploid on the earth including all Resistance members except for the human leader Ciel. As the resistance soldiers move in on both Ciel and Zero, X appears. Using his powers X disables the power of the Dark Elf, breaking the mass mind control but only in the Resistance base. Apparently the rest of the world is still under Weil's control. As Zero himself puts it "Apparently... X and I are the only ones who can move around freely." This is because the Dark Elf can only control Reploids and X and Zero aren't really Reploids. Zero heads to Weil's base to put a stop to his plans. Eventually Zero battles against Omega and discovers that Omega is his true body and he is just a copy. However X appears one last time and reveals that Omega is the real Zero's body, but Zero's heart and soul are in the copy body. Essentially meaning Zero is still the real Zero, just in a different body. X also reveals that he and Zero fought against and defeated Omega a century ago. Zero eventually defeats Omega, but X's last words reveal he spent most of his energy and does not have much time left. Before he leaves he tells Zero "I want to leave this world in your care. The threat Weil represents has not left this world. I want you... to protect humans and Reploids." Mega Man Zero 4 X does not appear in Mega Man Zero 4. It is assumed that his life force faded away due to his comments from Zero 3 thus returning to cyberspace. However, he is referenced by Zero after defeating Craft a second time. Zero: "I made a promise to a friend I intend to keep. To someone who believed harmony between human and Reploid as possible. I trust that friend. And I trust the humans that friend trusts..." - Quote from the game Mega Man Zero 4. Vile's Incident - Eden Dome, its Sin and Rebirth :Under Construction This is an event from one of the Remastered Tracks Rockman Zero. Mega Man ZX In Mega Man ZX it is implied that X reappears in the form of Biometal X which can be used by protagonists Vent and Aile to form Model X. X is the first Biometal found by the protagonists and always encourages them to fight for justice and assures them that what they are doing is right. Possibly because of its origins the other Biometals seem to know and show loyalty to it. Later on X is used as a template to combine with a second Biometal, which allows the protagonists to use the other Biometals. Specifications X's initial specification:Rockman & Rockman X Daizukan sourcebook http://www.themmnetwork.com/community/index.php?showtopic=1695 http://img46.imageshack.us/img46/2130/xspexkd7.jpg and Mega Man X opening scene Height: 160 cm Weight: 57 kg A.I. age: 14-15 years old Interior Skeleton: Reactive armor skeleton which reduces damage by 93 percent. Body Skin: Lightweight "Titanium-X" alloy. Head is equipped with: *Broad-range Eye Camera *Ultra-sensitive Voice Recognition System *Voice Generation System made by HAYATOM Inc. (MOKUOO Inc. in Japanese version) Chest is equipped with: *Accumulative Energy Generator *Micro-fusion Fuel Tank *Central Joint-controlling System Arms are equipped with: *X-Buster (Mega Buster Mark17) *Energy Amplifier *Variable Weapon System Legs are equipped with: *Gyroscopic Stabilization System *Emergency Acceleration System (Optional) Arsenal *'Super strength' Like most robots, X has strength and speed well above the normal human capacity, although his physical limits are never revealed in the games. *'X-Buster' X's primary weapon is the X-Buster, described as Mega Buster Mark 17 in the first game. The X-Buster focuses energy from X's fusion reactor into a plasma bullet that causes physical damage upon impact. *'Variable Weapons System' Like Mega Man before him, X has the ability to adapt the weapons systems of powerful Reploids that he has defeated into weapons he can use. These weapons come in many varieties, often providing additional mobility as well as offense. Of course, the Mega Man series convention of janken applies, and each boss character is weak to a different boss character's copied weapon. *'Wall Kick' X has the ability to cling to vertical surfaces (e.g. walls). On a wall, X normally slides downward slowly, but by kicking off the surface of the wall he can gain height, and even rebound back to the wall to climb it. *'Emergency Acceleration System (Dash)' This ability is similar to Mega Man's slide maneuver in that it increases his speed, but unlike the slide, X is capable of using the ability to leap further than normal in a "dash jump," as well as dash from objects to which he is clinging. X first got the ability from the only mandatory capsule in the X series, in the first X game. He has apparently internalized the upgrade, although, in Maverick Hunter X, he can dash from the beginning. Inafune revealed that this is due to the fact that Maverick Hunter X is a remake of what X was supposed to be, and that X was originally intended to have the dash, but decided that, because players were already probably confused from the wall kick ability, having the dash too would probably either overwhelm players, or make them feel that it was too different from the original series. Some armor upgrades allow X to air dash, which is usually only used for puzzles, but can still be used as an evasive maneuver. In Mega Man X3, X is granted a choice of choosing one of four special upgrade chips, with one of the choices improving his dash, granting him the ability to air dash twice during a jump. In Mega Man X7 and X8, X can also air dash from the beginning, indicating that he has internalized this upgrade too. *'Armor systems' In each Mega Man X game, X can find upgrade capsules made by Dr. Light before he died. Each of these capsules contains a helmet part, arm parts, body part, or leg parts. A hologram of Dr. Light greets X and explains the capabilities of the part in question before granting it to him. Until Mega Man X5, each of these four parts was part of a single suit of upgraded armor; in X5, X6 and X8, however, there are multiple different suits of upgraded armor, each with different abilities. For example, the Shadow Armor allows X to stick to walls, and the Blade Armor allows X to dash greater distances. Other media In the Mega Man cartoon series by Ruby-Spears, X appears in the episode "Mega X", and is voiced by Ian James Corlett. In this cartoon, X came from the future to stop Vile and Spark Mandrill. X is leaner and taller then his game counterpart, and he has no regard for property, destroying anything in his way to get rid of Mavericks. X also appears in the Rockman X mangas, shortly in the Mega Man comic book, the Novas Aventuras de Megaman comic book, and the Mega Mission carddas. X also had several action figures, most of them being part of the Mega Armor series released by Bandai. Gallery Image:MegamanMMX6.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Xtreme 2 Image:Megaman2MMXC.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X5 Image:MegamanMMX7.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X6 Image:MegamanProfileMMX7.jpg|Mega Man X Profile from Mega Man X7 Image:MegamanMMX8.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X8 Image:MegamanMMXCM.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man X: Command Mission Image:MegamanMHX.jpg|Mega Man X from Mega Man Maverick Hunter X Trivia *Interestingly, in the original concept for Mega Man Zero, the main villain was originally going to be the real Mega Man X instead of Copy X. This is ironically similar to a situation in the development of the X series, where the red robot that wound up being X's partner Zero was originally created by Keiji Inafune to be Mega Man X himself, but since Capcom felt it didn't look enough like the original Mega Man for it to be passable, he created the blue Mega Man-like android that would be X and gave the red android a new backstory as Zero. *Upon the subject of Copy X, Copy X does the same slide maneuver as the original Mega Man, suggesting that X himself can do the slide, but favors the dash over it. *In the Zero series, X seems to have two successors: the aforementioned Copy X and Zero. In addition, the four Guardians, who were created from his DNA, might also be considered as such. In particular, the Guardian Harpuia's character growth throughout the Zero series has him inherit X's own beliefs. **Vent and Aile may also be classified as successors, as they defend the public from Mavericks with Biometals Z, X and the Guardians, therefore mimicking the role X and Zero had. *Truly it is not known if the original Mega Man was still around during the creation of X. Some fans say that X is an upgraded version of the Original Mega Man. Although this is one possibility, it could also be true that the original Mega Man began to wear down and reach the limit of his long battle for peace. As such, Dr. Light made X as a new superior version to Rock, and made X realize the meaning of justice and peace. One of the most persistent arguments for why X is the original Mega Man is his pacifism, which is reminiscent of Rock's. Therefore, despite heavy implications to the contrary, some fans speculate that X is Rock, but with his AI rebuilt to allow for a more advanced ways of thinking, like a human. Keiji Inafune has dispelled these rumours by stating that Rock and X are two separate entities. *X's current voice actor, Takahiro Sakurai, also plays the role of the famous RPG icon, Cloud Strife of the Final Fantasy franchise. **Additionally, his X6 voice actor, Showtaro Morikubo, also took on the role of the antagonist Kadaj in the CGI animated movie, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. *One of X's most famous/infamous lines is "You... you MAVERICK!" This is probably his form of a curse, but also implies that he shows no feelings for his opponent and wishes to destroy him. References Category:Characters Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mega Man Zero characters Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Protagonists